Be Not Forgotten
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: [FF VI] Setzer has something to tell Terra. What could it be?


Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Square does. So there. ^_^ I'm not making any money off of this and stuff. Please don't sue; I have no money, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Please don't ask where the idea for this came from, because I couldn't tell you. It just sorta popped into my head one day. This is, as far as I've seen, a different type of Setzer/Terra fic. I hope you judge it on its own merits instead of by what I do to the characters.   
  
"When I'm with you   
  
I feel like I could die,  
  
And that would be all right,  
  
All right"  
  
"Semi-Charmed Life"   
  
–Third Eye Blind  
  
"Be Not Forgotten"  
  
Written by Skylark Starflower  
  
Started December 1, 2002  
  
Finished December 2, 2002  
  
The town was almost the same as it had been after the ruin of the world. The houses were still falling apart - one even still partially under water - the grass still dry and yellow, the flowers still wilted. But it was growing back; patches of green were beginning to spot the yellow, and pink and blue flowers were starting to bloom. And amid this miracle of life, painted in the light of the setting sun, stood the green haired girl he had come to see.  
  
Terra looked up from the garden she was working in when she heard him cough. "Setzer?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "Hey, Terra."  
  
Terra ran over to the pale gambler and threw her arms around his shoulders. He awkwardly returned the gesture.  
  
"It's been a while, Setzer. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Terra led Setzer along to where she and the children of Mobliz lived and showed him in. They were, however, blocked by the young boy who had taken it upon himself to play guard.  
  
"You're not here to take Mama away, are you?" he asked, looking ready to bite Setzer's ankles if he replied the affirmative. Setzer didn't get a chance to reply before Terra scooped up the youngster.  
  
"You don't have to worry about him. His kidnapping days are over, right Setzer?" she asked with a smile. He smiled back and nodded as Terra put the boy down again.  
  
"Okay," he said, before running off to play with the other children. Terra took the chance to lead Setzer to the back room, which made up her living quarters. As she closed the door behind them, Setzer took the opportunity to look around. He took in the stone walls and fireplace, the single bed where Terra slept each night.  
  
"Hard to believe no one's come to rebuild this place," he said, as an attempt to break the silence. Terra just smiled at him, and he recognized it as the one she donned when she knew something others didn't. But this time, it seemed rather sad instead of mischievous.  
  
"Please, sit down. Can I get you some tea or something?"  
  
He shook his head and sat at the small table in front of the fireplace. Terra took a seat across from him.  
  
"So, how have things been for you?" she asked.  
  
"Quite busy, playing delivery boy for Edgar. He was extremely glad I agreed to ship the castle's wares to South Figaro. The Falcon is much faster and safer than chocoback. …But I recently quit."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Setzer shrugged, and then grinned as if nothing were wrong and promptly changed the subject. "You know, I came here to see how you were doing."  
  
"Oh, I've been okay. We've had our hands full helping out with Katarin's new baby, the kids and I. I've been planting flowers outside, as you could see. I'm hoping one day for it to be safe for the children to leave the house without me having to guard them from monsters."  
  
The conversation carried on from one pointless topic to the next until Terra asked, "so, how are the others? I don't get to see them often enough."  
  
Setzer shrugged. "I haven't seen most of them myself in a while. Just came in from Figaro, actually. Edgar's found himself a girl, did you hear?"  
  
Terra looked surprised. "No! Really? When was this?"  
  
"A few months…ago…" Setzer trailed off as Terra dropped her head. "Pigeon probably got caught by monsters. I'm sure he wrote…"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Setzer fiddled with the lapel of his jacket, unsure of what to say to break the uncomfortable silence. Terra did it for him.  
  
"Look, is there a real reason you came here?" There was a bitter note to Terra's voice. It broke Setzer's heart to hear it.  
  
They've forgotten her… How can I tell her now?  
  
"Terra, I …"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I…" He heaved a sigh and lowered his head to stare at the tabletop. "Never mind. It's nothing." Terra fixed him with a weary expression, but didn't say anything. Setzer stood.   
  
"I should be going…"  
  
Terra stood herself and placed a hand on his shoulder. "At least stay the night."  
  
"I…"   
  
"It's probably really dark out now."  
  
"…I don't know…" Setzer turned to Terra. She looked ready to cry. "…Okay." Terra smiled and hugged Setzer again, and again he returned the gesture, but this time there was nothing awkward about it.  
  
She took his hand and led him from the room and back outside, explaining that there was no room downstairs for him and the children, but he could stay in the abandoned house in the northwestern side of town.  
  
"Here. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."  
  
Setzer nodded and watched her leaving; trying to decide if he should listen to the voice in the back of his head shouting, "tell her!"  
  
"…Terra, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
She turned and placed her hands on her hips, a smile on her lips. "Can't it wait until morning?"  
  
"I…" He closed his eyes, lowering his head again. "I guess so." He turned and opened the door to the house. "I'll talk to you in the morning, then."  
  
Terra went back to her children as Setzer closed the door, leaning against it for support as he broke down into a coughing fit.  
  
* * *  
  
Terra didn't feel right. Maybe she should have heard Setzer out right away, instead of putting it off until tomorrow.  
  
She was happy for his company, however. It had been a long time since she had last heard from any of her other so called friends, Cyan being the last. His letter had been a report of his marriage to Lola, the girl from Maranda. It had hurt to find out about it; why hadn't she been invited? She was still happy for him, however.  
  
Go to sleep, Terra. Setzer will still be here in the morning. You can count on him.  
  
* * *  
  
Terra awoke to the sound of chirping birds. She got up quietly, so as not to disturb the children, all of who were still asleep, and made her way outside.  
  
It was still early, but the sun was beginning to rise, painting the ruined town in reds and golds. Terra made her way over to the house where Setzer was staying to see if he was up yet, remembering how he was always one of the first to rise during their travels as Returners.  
  
As she neared the house, she could hear him coughing.  
  
…Is he all right? She hurried to the door. Setzer's coughing was growing worse by the second.  
  
Suddenly, it stopped.  
  
Terra knocked on the door, a sudden fear gripping her. "Setzer?"   
  
When she received no reply, she knocked again, harder.  
  
"Setzer!"  
  
Again getting no reply, Terra wrenched the door open and ran in.  
  
Setzer lay sprawled on the floor. He was still alive, but his breathing was short and laboured, his grey eyes dull and his pale lips flecked with blood. Terra knew at once there was nothing she could do; Setzer was dying.  
  
She ran to his side and kneeled down. Carefully, she rolled him onto his back, cradling his head in her lap.  
  
"Is…is this what you've been trying to tell me?"  
  
"…I'm…sorry…"  
  
She shook her head as she stroked his silvery grey hair, on the verge of tears. She looked down when she felt his head move. His eyes found hers.  
  
"Falcon… …Terra…she's yours…" With that, Setzer's eyes slid closed and his breath left him.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Terra just sat there, shocked, for several minutes before breaking into tears.  
  
"No!" she sobbed. "You bastard! You can't leave me! You were the only one who cared anymore! Damn you, Setzer! Damn you!"  
  
She hugged his body, sobbing into his hair.  
  
The End 


End file.
